House Remnant
by SanguineSword
Summary: Remnant, Imperial World, is the home of a house of Knights. House Remnant. Join the diverse cast as they struggle through the grim darkness of the 42nd millenium.
1. Dramaticus Personae

It is said that in the grim darkness of the Imperium of man there is only war, this is an oversimplification, the truth is that there is always war. Somewhere in the imperium a conflict will always be on going, but many worlds will go thousands of years without seeing conflict.

Remnant is one such world, due to its proximity to Terra it has not seen battle since the great war, but that is not to say that no force from Remnant has engaged the arch traitor and his armies.

The Imperial Knights, towering monuments of steel to the faith of the Machine Cult or the Imperial Creed, Remnant is home to one such House. These collections of documents attempt to detail the actions of the house for you, Lord Inquisitor, in hopes of aiding you in your investigation.

Dramatis Personae:

House Remnant:  
Lady Ruby Rose - Pilot of the Knight Preceptor _Rosae_

Lady Weiss Schnee - Pilot of the Knight Crusader _Nix_

Lady Blake Belladonna - Pilot of the Knight Warden _Umbra_

Lady Yang Xiao Long - Pilot of the Knight Gallant _Ignis_

Lord Jaune Arc - Pilot of the Knight Paladin _Arcus_

Lady Pyrrha Nikos - Pilot of the Knight Errant _Magnes_

Lord Lie Ren - Pilot of the Knight Warden _Flumen lilium_

Lady Nora Valkyrie - Pilot of the Knight Preceptor _Tonitrua_

Lord Ozpin - Pilot of the Knight Castellan _Custos, _Head of House Remnant

Lady Glynda Good - Pilot of the Knight Valiant _Auctoritatis_, Second of House Remnant

Lord Qrow Brawen - Retired Knight Pilot, Mentor of Rose and Xiao Long

Lady Winter Schnee - Imperial Guard Liason

Sire Bartholomew Oobleck - Mentor of new Knights

Sire Peter Port - Mentor of new Knights


	2. Routine Training

Lady Rose had listened to her fellow pilots argue for almost an hour now, and had finally snapped, "Schnee! Xiao Long! So help me throne, if you don't shut your fething mouthes I'll have you both grounded for a decade when we return."

The young pilot's bout of swearing had not gone unnoticed, for Ruby to swear you had to have really messed up, but it did not garner the reaction she had hoped for, "Nice going sis, we'll make a man out of you yet," her _half_-sister, Yang Xiao Long, replied.

"Please don't encourage her," her fellow pilot, and tenuous friend, Weiss Schnee chastised, though whether she was chastising Ruby for swearing or Yang for responding was unclear.

Yang took it as the latter, "Come on! Cheer up ice Queen, I'll buy you a glass of Gleece when we get back to the spire."

This was no small investment, Gleece is considered expensive, even for Nobles, yet somehow Weiss strood the high road, free of temptation, "No thank you, Xiao Long, any alcohol you touch tastes of that Amesec crap you drink."

Ruby's hand found itself on her helmet, then she heard it, a broadcast over the vox network, all frequencies, a pilot on the other team, Nora, always liked to scream her warcry to the enemy as she attacked.

And scream she did, "We'll break their legs!"

At last her teammates fell into a bitter silence and she began to issue orders, "Schnee target Valkyrie, focus fire on _her_ legs. Belladonna target Nikos, keep her locked down," The knight who had previously remaining silent pulsed a signal of confirmation, "Xiao Long against Ren, overwhelm him."

Ruby trotted forward and raised her arm left arm, which was a very large laser weapon called a Las Impulser, and pointed it at the leader of the opposing team, Jaune , who was charging forward, she felt a fleeting feeling of sleepiness as the weapon powered up.

A red beam of light, as wide in diameter as person's torso, shot out of her cannon and impacted her opponent's ion shield. She took a second to glance around, what she saw made her smile, Weiss had slowed Nora to a crawl under the bombardment from her gatling cannons, Blake was dancing around Pyrrha, moving with unnatural grace for a twenty foot plasteel killing machine, and Yang was exchanging punches with Ren.

She felt the machine spirit of her knight as it laughed and turned her attention back to Jaune, who was firing a heavy stubber at her. The bullets from it weren't even strong enough to break her armour.

'If that's how you want to play' she thought and pointed her own shoulder mounted weapon at her opponent, unfortunately for Jaune, her knight was designed for anti tank combat and so in place of an anti infantry stub gun she had a melta weapon, a gun that fires an intense beam of heat.

The white beam drove up the carapace of Jaune's knight, Arcus, and Ruby felt her own knight, Rosae, smirk and beg to secure the kill at melee, she agreed. Her slow trot turned into a slight run, then a jog, then finally an all out run.

She grabbed Arcus by the head assembly and slammed it into the ground, only then did she realise her mistake, the reactor assembly on Arcos breached and showered Rosae in burning hot plasma.

Rosae's own reactor started to break down, failing to supply enough power to maintain the ion shields. Flashing warnings appeared in front of Ruby, reading Decedo, evacuate in low gothic.

Ruby sighed as her knight shut down around her and removed her helmet, which removed her from the simulation. She turned to the white haired man who was watching her, "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

"I had an inkling," he tipped his head to her, "But you still did well."

"Thank you, Lord," she curtsied, "but I disagree, I shouldn't have split up the force, and I shouldn't have underestimated Jaune."

"Splitting up your team was necessary," he said, "you could not have fought all four of them at once. However, your lesson for today is that you should never underestimate an opponent."

"I understand Lord Ozpin," she replied and quickly took her leave, bracing herself for the snide comment from Weiss that she was about to receive.


	3. Noble Life

Weiss loved noble life, why shouldn't she, compared to the labours of the peasants beneath her and the ardour of a void born's existence she was without toil. Of course, if there was one thing she hated more than anything else, it was the other nobles of her lineage.

Her mother, who had given in to temptation and surrounded herself in the ecstasies of life, the entire lineage had damned nearly received censor from the Inquisition for her actions. That was to say nothing of her father, who Weiss was sure was secretly plotting against the imperium.

Her sister, Winter, had been the smartest of her siblings and run off to join the army, to say Weiss hated her would be untrue, but she did resent being left alone. Finally, Weiss's little Brother, Whitely, who was definitely in league with her father Weiss had decided.

'Still', Weiss thought, 'It's better than the Rose line, I can't believe they even retained the right to their knight.'

Weiss, was, of course, thinking about Taiyang Xiao Long's scandalous relationship with the head of the Rose family, Summer, after his chosen Wife, Raven Branwen, had deserted the house and the Imperium.

She sipped the Gleece in her hand and winced at the sharp edge of Amesec Yang had no doubt dropped in _by accident._ She sighed and tossed the bottle over the balcony, it spiralled away and smashed many miles below, on the outer wall of her spire.

She stood and looked out over the landscape of Remnant, which had blessedly remained unspoiled by the corrupting industry that usually spoiled Imperial worlds. She watched a pack of Beowolves, nasty wolf-like creatures, cross a plain miles away.

"Whatcha looking at?" There it was, the scandal's child, Ruby Rose, her partner and so-called BFF. To be fair, she actually enjoyed Ruby's company, most of the time, though she did have a way of sneaking up on Weiss, Weiss suspected she was secretly a psyker or had a teleportatium.

"Hello Lady Rose," she gave the proper greeting, knowing it would not be returned.

"Hi, Weiss," Ruby smiled and sidled over to her friend and looked out over remnant as well. She, too, spotted the Beowolves, "Gah, Grimm," the imperial designation for the odd creatures found on Remnant, "wish I had Crescent Rose on me."

In training, each knight pilot is told a quote regarding titans and told to heed it: "_Despise infantry if you must. Crush them underfoot, by all means. But do not ignore them. Battlefields are littered with the wreckage of Titans whose crews ignored infantry."_

Ruby took this to heart, too much in Weiss's opinion, and built herself anti-infantry weapons, should she ever have to fight on foot. One of these weapons was Crescent Rose, an abomination that nearly got her shot by a tech priest, she somehow managed to combine a power scythe and an Exitus rifle into a single tech blasphemy.

"Even that blasted abomination of yours couldn't hit a Grimm from this range, those beasts are over 20 kilometres away." Weiss chastised.

Ruby pouted at the insult to her baby, "Probably could," she said quietly.

Weiss gave her pseudo bff a pointed look, ice-cold if she did say so herself, her name was White Snow in the Terran language Jerman and she was more than willing to take this theme to heart. "What do you want?"

"Oh! Yes!" Ruby, ever the scatterbrain, shouted, "Lord Ozpin wishes to speak to us about the training exercises."

"The ones you made a warp damned mess of?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah," Ruby shrivelled, then rebounded, "Come on bestie!"

She ran away, moving with parahuman speed. Weiss trotted after her, wondering if she would ever mature into the Noblewoman she was expected to be.


End file.
